Christmas Couples: Takari
by Retro Illusionist
Summary: At Christmas time TK has some demons to face, one of them is a little brunette helping him set up for a digi get together. Songfic based on How did I fall in Love with you.


Hey guys, so this is my Christmas sonfic. I'm writing 3 in one or 2 days because the other one wasn't ready in time, and after some recent events in my life I can really relate to some of the stuff in all 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the song "How did I fall I Love with you" by the Backstreet boys

This is part of my Christmas Couples series, which is only three different songfics so if you like Mimato and Taiora then go read my other ones

So Merry Christmas and Happy new year to all of you.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow for Christmas morning with everyone?" A short brunette asked me. I just stared at her for a while, "TK? Are you alright?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Hmm, oh, I'm fine thanks Kari" Kari giggled a bit at my stupidity when I remembered her question, "Oh yeah, we'll see you then" I smiled dumbly.

"Okay TK, see you then"

_Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone_

I remember there was once a time in my life when I thought I'd never need Kari to be there. But that's just a distant memory now. She was like a sister to me back then, and back then, I always knew she'd never leave me, that I'd never be alone. The days of us playing around in the sandbox together is over, though sometimes I wish things could just go back to the way things were, before everything became so complicated.

It took one day to change all that. It took one day to change the way I look at you forever. The day I fell in love with you, Kari Kamiya. The day you stole my heart. Now, whenever I'm not with her, the days are longer, the nights, so much colder. The worst part is that I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't want to fall for her, and now I fear that I may without her.

_Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight_

The only thing that's been on my mind is 'how do I make her mine?' I don't know what to do and it's driving me insane. The more I think about it, the more I think about her, the faster I fall for her. Simple math really.

What did she do? How did I fall in love with her? Is it her because she looks like an angel? Or that she has the best personality I've ever known? There I go again, know wonder I fell for her, I keep babbling on about her to myself.

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

When I hear her voice it's like we were eight years old all over again, laughing and playing, carefree of anything the future might bring. When the two of us were together, we could do anything. Sometimes, when she's around I still think I can.

_I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble_

I can't keep pretending that I'm fine when she's around, because, I'm not. When she's around my heart aches because I know she can never be mine. She only thinks of me as a friend, nothing more.

I know that no matter what I do, no matter how hard that I try, she can never feel the way I do. I don't want to lose her, the thought of that happening is unbearable. I think it's better that we remain friends though, I don't want to risk our friendship over some feeling, although being more than just friends with Kari is always a nice thought.

_I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight_

The phone rang and interrupted my thoughts. I quickly went to go answer it, "Hello, TK speaking"

"_Hey Tiger, its Kari" _Kari has grown attached to calling me that, I don't know why though

"Oh, hey Kar," I softened my voice a bit, "what can I do for you?"

"_I left something at your apartment, can I come and fetch it please?"_

"Um, sure thing"

"_Cool, I'll be right there" _she told me and hung up

This is it, this is my chance to tell Kari how I feel, make me or break me. I need to take a risk for a change, instead of letting everything happen by itself.

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

I have to do this. I need to summon up all the courage I have to tell her, and I have to do it right. I'll make this a memorable for the both of us. And I have to do it tonight; otherwise, I'll never do it. I just need you to know, because it's tearing me up inside.

_Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah_

I don't want this feeling inside of me, I want to tell it to the world, but first, Kari deserves to know. I want to spend the rest of my life with her by my side. I never want to have to say goodbye to her again. Even if she doesn't return my feelings I'm sure we can be friends still. Kari's a good person, and I know she won't shatter my heart into a thousand little pieces. At least I hope she won't. And hope is my specialty.

_I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life_

Now the only question is, what do I say? Should I just tell her straight, that I love her and never want to be without her? Or should I be subtle, hint at it. That would probably be easiest

I heard the buzzer and knew immediately that it was Kari. "Well she's effective" I told myself as I went to go answer, "Hello"

"_Hey TK, can you let me it please"_

"Well, what if I don't want to?" I said smugly, the day I don't won't to let Kari in will be the day pigs fly.

"Aw, pwease TK" Kari said, sounding all innocent

I just laughed at her baby voice, "Okay, you know I could never leave you" I said dreamily, "outside that is" I quickly added as I opened for her

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

Kari knocked on the door and I went to go open for her. "Hey Tiger" she greeted me

"Hey beautiful" I said without knowing it until about 3…2…1… "I mean"

Kari turned about every shade of red imaginable, "I- ah- you really think I'm beautiful?" she asked nervously.

I hesitated a moment before answering, "Well, of course you are" I tried to stay calm, "you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Here it goes, wish me luck.

Kari blushed even more, "You mean it, this isn't some kind of joke is it"

"I would never play around with your feelings like that" I told her. I took one deep breath before I went on, "I- well, you- you could say that- that I- I have a crush on you" Kari's face lit up, "I'd even go as far as saying that I- I love you. I give you my heart, it's yours, it always has been."

Kari just remained quiet, I got scared. I guess she obviously doesn't feel the same way. Now everything's changed because I got this stupid idea.

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew_

I coughed a little too little the tension, "So what was it that you left here?" I asked her, a little depressed.

My depression changed with two simple words, "My heart" she said. I looked up at her, confused, "I thought I left my heart here, but it turns out you stole it away from me a long time ago. So I hope that you can forgive me for not being able to give it to you, but I hope that you'll have me as I am."

_How did I fall,  
in love ,  
with you?_

"Kari" I sighed, "You already know the answer to that one" then I gave her a mischievous grin as I leaned forward to peck her lips. She didn't seem to mind. We found ourselves deep in a passionate kiss. Now I know how I fell in love with my Kari.

* * *

So, what did you all think? Sorry if it sucks but please review anyway

Merry Christmas to you all

From,

The Illusionest


End file.
